


Just Like the Old Days

by Wildwolf7304



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildwolf7304/pseuds/Wildwolf7304
Summary: You finish your class early so your students start asking questions.(A series of Snape/reader one shots)
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 50
Kudos: 397





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sev will always be my boi.

You watched from your desk as your students were concentrated on writing down the notes given. You yourself where scribbling down notes of next class. The silence was there all expect the occasional snicker and the scratching of parchment. Soon they had all finished looking at you expediently. Looking at the clock you sighed. "I suppose we have don't have anything else to do. You may go and talk with your friends." Their faces lit up and everyone quickly shuffled around chatting now filling the room. 

"Professor Y/N?" Looking down at a small girl with big brown eyes and curly brown hair you smiled. "Yes Ms. Jackson?" She twiddled her fingers nervously before pointing at your hand. "Is that a wedding ring?" Everyone slowly went silent at the question watching what you would do. Giving a kind smile you nodded twirling the ring a bit before answering. "Yes Ms. Jackson, this is my wedding ring." She brightened up and you held your hand out showing it. 

The ring was perfect to you. The band silver twisting over it self leaves engraved into it. There was a small diamond on top and two even smaller rubies to the side. She smiled up at you when a another girl came up. "Who is your husband?" It was quite a bold question but you answered. "He actually works here." Everyone gasped going between each other on who it could be. 

"I bet its Professor Lockheart!" One girl shouted and your face twisted at the mention of the man. "Definitely not. I can't stand being in the same room as him then necessary." Some girls giggled. "Do you want children?" A Hufflepuff questioned. You thought for a minute before giving a tiny smile. "Perhaps one day, but we are both a little busy right now." 

"What's your Patronus?" That went off topic and was asked by a boy. "Why Mr. Flunder? Is my marriage told boring you?" He blushed red when everyone laughed. You went to your desk and opened the door pulling out your wand. Everyone got excited and whispering the smell my Y/P started Walking/Flying around the room making everyone gasp. You smiled and whistled and it came bounding over towards you. It puffed out and you took a mock bow everyone clapping until the door opened. 

You watched as the potions professor, Severus Snape, came walking in the room his black cape billowing behind him a stern frown on his face. You rested against the desk crossing your arms raising an eyebrow. He met that challenge raising his own. "Doing a productive class I see Professor Y/L/N" All the students where quiet watching the show down. 

"They finished. What's wrong with a little fun? They where asking about this." You pulled your hand up showing the ring. He raised his eyebrow even more. "So they where sticking their nose where it doesn't belong." You shrugged before smirking. "I told them he worked here and they guessed Mr. Lockheart." You smirked tilting your head playfully. He turned around glaring at the class who all shrunk. "Professor Lockheart?" He hummed before turning and grabbed a jar of whatever he needed. 

He went to leave but you cleared your throat making him turn around. You pouted your lip E/C begging. He took a deep sigh and turned around almost out the door. He then scoffed. "Lockheart." He drawled turning around sharply in four steps he was in front of you and pressed a peck onto your lips before turning and was out the door before anyone could blink. 

…

The chaos. "Quiet down!" You barked finally and everyone stopped blinking at you. "Anymore questions?" Several hands shot up.


	2. The Winner Takes it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An bad accident leads to an even worse argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst for your day. Funny story, I was half way through this chapter when my computer glitched and the whole thing was gone T-T

How did this happen? Why where you standing there, under this damn tree once again. Let's go from the beginning shall we? 

You had been teaching a class, Draco started stirring up trouble like always. Picking on a half blood Hufflepuff this time. You had warned him to stop but as soon as you turned around that terrible name slipped past his lips. 

"Mudblood." You didn't mean to send him flying across the room. Your wand pointed at him, while he laid unconscious on the ground. You had gasped dropping your wand and quickly picked him up already whispering healing spells. You started running down the halls completely forgetting about your class as you ran to the medical wing. Madam Pomfrey met you and started working quickly. Once she gave you all the clear, you ran back down the halls remembering your class. 

Panting you opened the door the students staring at you, "You are dismissed." You said softly. You winced when everyone shot out as quick as they could. You rubbed your forehead already getting a headache. Your wand still on the ground. You picked it up and sighed putting it on your desk heading towards Dumbledore's office. 

***  
You kept your eyes on your hands, eye's blurring. No, you couldn't cry. You are not allowed to cry. Looking up you met stern eyes. "What where you thinking Professor Y/N!?" Minerva growled at you sending you back when you where a student here. 

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I didn't mean to do that, I just, I mean he said." I stopped talking and snapped my mouth shut. "Well, we should fire you this instant!" You nodded biting your lip trying to keep your eyes strong. Your right hand grabbed your left arm not going unnoticed by the headmaster in the room. "I understand, I will go and pack my stuff." You got up and started walking when another voice spoke up. "but we won't. You would never hurt a student on purpose Y/N. And you did everything you could after the accident." 

Your E/C where wide in surprise. "So...you won't fire me?" Dumbledore grinned shaking his head. "No, but you will have to deal the Mr. Malfoys parents." You winced thinking of the two before nodding. "Of course sir." Dumbledore nodded. "Then everything is settled." You bowed slightly and walked out of the office taking a breath. 

You stiffened and turned around to face your husband. "Severus, I didn't mean to hurt him." the man made no emotion with his face eyes cold. "You hurt a student Y/N. A student under my care." You shrinked under his tone. 

"I'm sorry! He said that awful name and I just reacted!" Snape narrowed his eyes. "Yes," He drawled. "When his parents come knocking at your door just tell them that you reacted over something that happened over a decade ago." 

You closed your eyes when he walked past you the wind brushing against your cheek. His footsteps faded before everything was silent. You took a shuddering breath and started walking. 

And that's how you ended up under the tree. I ran your hand across the bark and an old memory surfaced. The first time you met Severus.  
***  
Flashback~

It was your fourth year at Hogwarts, You silently read your book leaning against the tree, it was a sunny day and school was letting out so you watched as another person started walking towards the tree. Looking up slightly you hid your gaze in a curtain of Y/H/C as you watched a boy with black hair and pale skin sit down opposite of you and also crack open a book. You watched him for one more second before returning to your own book. 

You had been reading when it happened. James Potter and his lackeys had come up and started messing with the boy. You ignored it. It wasn't your place, and you had your own trouble with bullying. You didn't need more. But when they casted a spell on him hanging upside down you couldn't take it. Standing up you stepped in front of the boy mustering a glare. 

"Put him down." Your voice broke and James smirked. "Oh ya? What are you going to do about it?" You pulled out your wand pointing it at him. "Put him down or I'm going to send you flying." You said more sternly. James glared and suddenly something was flying towards your face. Out of instinct you brought up your arms to protect you face. You felt something hit your left arm and you gasped in pain. Lowering your arms you saw the pale face of James. 

You looked at your arm and also went white. A piece of glass was imbedded into your forearm and was dripping blood. James quickly went off and the boy dropped to the ground. You grimaced turning around and offering a hand to the boy. "Are you ok?" You questioned. He looked at your hand before pushing himself up. I dropped it and he looked down at my bleeding arm. "Why did you do that." 

Your face twisted. "What? Not even a thank you?" You teased and he glared making you back up. "Um, well you looked like you where in trouble?" He dusted himself off. "I didn't need any help." You frowned. "Fine. Then next time, I won't help you." With that you marched off to the medical wing. 

You learned his name, Severus Snape. You ran into him a few more times, he even ended up thanking you for helping him. Little did you know that the man you jumped in front of glass for, would be your best friend one day. 

End Flashback~  
***  
You felt something wet drip down your cheek and you quickly dried your eyes. Pulling up your sleeve you saw a thin scar running along your forearm. Looking at the tree one more time you made your way back into the castle, it was almost nightfall already so you skipped dinner before making your way to the dungeons. You got to your and Severus's room before you froze. Hand on the doorknob you looked down. Would he want to see you? He was mad at you earlier, perhaps you should stay in your room tonight. 

"Are you going to keep standing there or go in?" You jumped at the voice and turned around seeing Severus with his arms crossed. "Oh, I was just thinking...maybe you didn't want to see me?" Severus looked at you and you shifted from foot to foot unsure. 

"Well, come in then." You blinked at he walked past you and opened the door. You walked in looking at him. "So your not mad?" Sev was making some tea and you sat on the couch. "I was. But then I remembered why you acted that way." He walked over and gently grabbed my arm rolling up the sleeve looking at the scar. 

"You where hurt also." He pressed his lips to the scar and your eyes started watering more then ever. "Sev." You said standing up and bringing him into the hug. He nested his nose into your shoulder and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." You shook your head. 

"Don't apologize." You muttered before looking up. He looked down at you and you raised up on your tippy toes gently kissing his lips. He brought his hands up to your cheeks and deepened the kiss. You broke apart and smiled. "I love you." 

He didn't answer but leaned down and kissed you again. And that was all you needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stay amazing~


	3. Just The Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are cleaning your house when one of your favorite songs comes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! I don't own the song used in this chapter. It's an amazing song so you should listen to it!
> 
> Song~ Just the way you are Billy Joel

You hummed as you dusted the book shelf. You where at your house, the Christmas break had both you and Severus went to his home in Spinners End. An old radio you had was crackling and playing some music. Yes you could use some spells to clean this place in a snap, but you sometimes liked to do things the muggle way. As the radio switched you smiled as a song came on. 

Don't go changin' just to try to please me  
You never let me down before  
And don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore

You jumped slightly when hands went on your waist. "Hello darling." You smiled as you turned your head. 

I would not leave you in times of trouble  
We could have never come this far  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you any way you are

You turned around and put your hands on his shoulder dusting forgotten. As you swayed gently as the soft music filled the room. 

I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew  
What will it take until you believe in me  
The way that I believe in you?

I said "I love you", and that's forever  
And this I promise from my heart  
I could not love you, love you any better  
I love you just the way you are

Resting your head on the love of your life's heart you sighed softly listening to the steady thumping of your heart. 

I don't want clever, clever conversation  
I never want to work that hard  
I just want someone that I can talk to  
I want you just the way you are

As the song finished off Severus spun me around gently and pulled me back to where my back was to his front. He leaned down his hair tickling my neck making a shiver run down my spine. "I hope you never change for me." You whispered in the silence of the song changing. He hummed not answering. You closed your eyes just resting against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the hearts ^-^  
> If you have any request don't hesitate to ask! 
> 
> Stay amazing~


	4. When he gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets sick and you nurse him back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! I don't own anything. 
> 
> Warnings~ mentions of throwing up

You had woken up to the bathroom light shinning in your eyes. Groaning you turned around trying to go back to sleep, but when you heard a sound that sounded like someone throwing up your mind was finally awake. Throwing the covers off you stumbled out of bed into the bathroom. The floor was so cold against your feet but what worried you most was the man bent over the toilet. 

"Severus?" You said softly putting a hand on his back and he threw up again. You gently grabbed his hair from his face pulling it back so it was not in the way. His breath was shaky and you knew he was sick. You kissed the top of his head. "I'm going to get some things then I will be right back." He just nodded and you raced off into the kitchen. 

Starting to brew some tea to hopefully help his stomach with a wave of your wand some cold towels where in front of you. You walked back to the bathroom and Severus was leaned up against the wall. "Come on sweety, lets get you back to bed." You whispered. Helping him stand up you supported him until you could lay him down. He groaned and you saw a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and you grabbed a towel and placed it on his forehead. He sighed and you pulled the covers over him. 

The sound of the kettle made you move back to the kitchen and you quickly made the tea setting it down. You put some sleeping potion in hoping It would help him rest for the day. Coming back you propped him up and urged him to drink a little tea. He did and you kissed him on the forehead. "What time is it?" He whispered hoarsely. You looked at the clock. "Six in the morning." You replied. He grunted. "I need to start setting up for class soon." He started trying to sit up put you easily pushed him back down. 

"Absolutely not." You said sternly. He looked at you surprised at the tone of your voice. "The children still need to be taught." He protested. Tucking him in you nodded. "And they will. But not by you." He was tucked in again this time almost looking like a cocoon. "I am leaving some medicine right here, when you wake up I want you to take it." 

You turned around pointing a finger at him. "And you are not to leave this room today understood?" He sighed but nodded. You smiled in content. He wasn't well enough to put up a fight, a good one anyway. Going into the bathroom you quickly changed and turned off all the lights, candles included, until the whole entire room was surrounded in darkness. 

Severus was blinking sleepily and you came over one time gently moving his hair behind his ear. "Don't...get close." He muttered. You smiled and kissed him one more time before leaving. 

***  
Looking at the schedule you groaned. If you wanted to make your class and your husbands that meant a lot of teleportation in one day. But no classes overlapped so it was possible. Going into the potions classroom the students froze before seeing you they relaxed a little. 

"Good morning children, I hope your ready for todays lesson?" One boy raised his hand. "Professor Y/N, where is Professor Snape?" You mulled over your answer. Should you tell them? "He had to go to way on urgent business to attend to." You finally said smiling. 

You turned around and started writing on the board. "Now, who's ready for some potion making?"   
***

You dragged yourself to Severus's room and opened the door. You where beyond exhaustion from working two classes, and running so much. 

Walking in it was still pitch black but you lit a few candles and walked over to the bed. Severus was asleep, his face relaxed his mouth open slightly as he took deep breaths. You sighed shrugging of your robe. It was worth it. You climbed into bed and your head hit the pillow, two seconds later you where both sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you have request feel free to ask
> 
> Stay amazing~


	5. Sick!Reader/Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come down with something quick, now it's up to Severus to make you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested one-shot by Periwinklefalls! Thank you for the request!

You don't know how it happened. You went to bed feeling tired and woke up feeling like someone was sitting on your head. Sitting up your stomach flipped upside down and you gulped laying back down. The coldness in the bed told you Severus was already at his class getting ready. You slowly sat up again and walked over to the mirror. You grimced at how pale you looked, your usual S/T a sickly white. Your eyes seemed sunken in, applying make up to try and look somewhat alive you sniffled and blew your nose before grabbing your robe and leaving. 

You walked through the halls before getting to your class room. After setting down your things you started setting up when students came in. "Good morning professor Y/N!" A ginger boy called. He was always the first one to class. "Good morning Mr. Henson." You said, of course you sounded not only stuffed up but your voice was starting to get raspy. The Ravenclaw in question stopped looking at you in concern. "Professor Y/N? Are you sick?" You waved it off smiling. 

"Just allergies, don't worry yourself." He set down his books still looking at me concerned. Once the rest of the class filed in you took a gulp of water and cleared your throat before you started talking. 

***  
Your second class was coming around, you had already been asked multiple times if you where sick and you felt like you had run a marathon. You knew your nose was red from blowing it and you rubbed your throbbing head. The second class filed in and you once again struggled to talk through having to stop and drink water, you kept asking your students to speak up, feeling like your hearing was blocked. 

A fifth year walked up looking concerned. "Professor Y/N? Are-" 

"I'm not sick!" You snapped. The backed up not used to your anger. Realizing what you had done you stepped back. "I'm sorry." You quickly said sniffing. "I'm feeling a tad under the weather, but I'm sure it's just a little cold." She nodded still looking hesitant and walked away. You sighed, you had lunch break before your third class came, your stomach flipped at the thought of food so you sat in the class room relishing in the silence. The door creaked open and you felt irritation run through you. 

Looking up E/C burning in anger but quickly changed seeing who it was. "Severus!" You exclaimed your throat cracking sending you into a coughing fit. "Sorry." You said standing up. You stopped feeling your stomach flip. Quickly you jumped to the trashcan throwing up what little food you had. You felt tears starting to form as your stomach refused to stop pushing. A cool hand on your back was felt. 

"You are even worse then the dunderheads." Snapes voice whispered so me. I leaned back feeling weak. "What where you thinking?" Snape demanded putting a hand against my forehead. "I'm...not sick." You protested one last time. He looked at you, though through your blurry vision you couldn't tell the emotion in his eyes. 

"Can you stand?" He questioned. You weakly shook your head feeling so heavy. A arm went under your legs and another behind your back. In one motion you where picked up. You gripped his black cloak and groaned as your stomach twisted. You felt yourself gently sway as you two walked down the halls. "You don't have to be strong all the time," Severus stated. 

"You're...one to talk." You whispered back. The cold temperature of the dungeons hit you and you shivered. Severus gently placed you on the bed. With a wave of his wand a fire lit warming the room quickly. A purple potion was placed by my lips. You sipped it feeling your throat cool. 

Instantly you felt sleepy. "Sev…" You muttered reaching your hand out. His hand found yours and he leaned next to you. "I have charmed the blankets to keep your correct temperature, I have one more class and then I will be back, until then. Sleep." You blinked sluggishly at him. 

"Thank you." He blinked before his lip twitched half a fraction up. He leaned down and pressed a kiss into my hair and he gently tucked me in. "You have nothing to thank me for Y/N, now, sleep." He ordered sternly making me smile. 

"Yes sir!" He let a small chuckle slip through. A smile played on your lips. "You should laugh more." He send you a look putting the candle out. "Only for you my darling." You felt the darkness start pulling you in and you snuggled into the covers and closed your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Question, what do you do to make yourself feel better when you're sick?
> 
> Also, thank you so so so SO MUCH for 50 hearts!?!
> 
> If you have any request please feel free to give me ideas! 
> 
> Stay amazing~Wildwolf


	6. Play Me a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You catch Severus in the act of playing the piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea from a guy who was playing the piano in the mall XD. Thank you random dude

You knew Severus could play. He had (drunkenly) admitted it to you once. But you had never seen him play. That was, until today. You two where in Hogsmeade enjoying the cool winter. There was a beautiful grand piano sitting there, willing someone to play it. You blew on your hot chocolate and buried yourself into your scarf a little more. It was your old school one, proudly showing Y/H colors. You had a black trench coat covering you, Severus was in a similar get up. 

You where right against him trying to use him as a wind block. Once you arrived to your destination that's when you saw the piano. You had always loved the piano, and wished you could learn to play. Watching other people play was magical to you. How their fingers danced across the keys, some how admitting that wonderful sound ringing deep into your soul. So you squealed and quickly sat down on the bench and opened the case showing the keys. You pressed a key on one side and it send a deep cord shaking you. 

Giggling you pressed a cord on the opposite side sending a high pitched sound. Looking at Severus he had a small smile on his face. Seeing you light up with joy, at something so...trivial, made him realize how bright his life was because of you. You where now just pressing random keys. Sighing he set down his drink on a table, moving yours and put his hands over the keys. You looked at him and he pressed his hands down and several sounds came out. Watching him with intent you noticed his perfect posture, wrist flat, eye's concentrated on the keys.

You watched his fingers move across the piano making a sweet and soft melody. You sighed in content leaning against him, watching the snow coat the trees outside, making them sparkle in the sunlight, couples walked along the roads all laughing, rosy cheeks, holding hands. And with Severus's soft melody playing you could almost fall asleep. 

He played for a little while longer until he finished on a sweet note. You smiled up at him, he looked down at you, his raven eyes sparkling so clear you could see your reflection. 

"You have to teach me how to play sometime." You whispered breaking the silence of staring. He raised a eyebrow, "You playing piano?" You puffed out your cheeks sitting up. "I can learn! I can be graceful thank you very much." 

You crossed your arms turning away. Severus deep chuckle made you looked as he pulled you closer to him. "Darling you tripped getting out of bed this morning." You felt your cheeks heat up at the memory. Sinking into your scarf you answered, 

"I thought there was a spider." 

"..." 

"It was a piece of fuzz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Stay amazing~


	7. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Severus teach the Slytherins how to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!

The Yule ball was coming up, the event that sparked joy all around. Well, for most people. While you enjoyed the ball greatly, with the dressing up and dancing, warmth in the air as everyone had a good time. Your dear husband seemed to dread the ball every year. Maybe it was the fact he had to deal with horny teenagers, or the fact he has to change his regular cloak to a fancier one, or your favorite reason, that he had to teach his little snakes to slither. 

And that's where you were now, watching as the Slytherins trailed into the ballroom. You where leaning against the wall as Severus walked up hands locked behind them. "I hope you know what we are here to do." He drawled. 

"I am here to teach you how not to make a fool out of yourself at the Yule ball, so let's get started." You covered your smirked at his stern voice. "If you have a partner you have already asked, please get with them, those who have not, get with others who have not." He sounded so bored as he watched the children moved around getting their partners. After everyone had a partner he cleared his throat. "Professor Y/N?" That was your que. Walking from the shadows you practically skipped over to him. 

"Please pay attention, we will show you how to do this once." You placed your hand on his shoulder the other one grabbing his hand. "Girls," You spoke up. "Put your hand resting on his shoulder, the other gently grabbing the other hand." 

Severus put his hand on your waist his grip gentle. "Boys, simply put your hand on their waist, not higher or lower." His voice warned. Once everyone had figured it out Severus looked at you and you nodded. "Boys, you will lead," He stepped to the left and you followed as he took two steps more before going back to the right. "It is a simple waltz," Severus stated though still looking in your eyes. "You must keep them at a pleasant length, to far and they will feel uncomfortable, to close and it is inappropriate."

He looked at you and you easily read his gaze. Letting go of his shoulder you raised your arm and he gently spun you. After a spin you resumed your dance before you finished. "Girls after a dance you must give a curtsey." You did one while Severus gave a small bow. 

"After you finish the dance you must lead your partner off the floor, He lead you to the corner. "And thank them for the dance." He took your hand and pressed a gentle kiss on your knuckles. Turning to the children you smiled. "Who's ready to try?" 

You and Severus started walking through the children correcting them and helping them. You where currently helping a 6th year who seemed to have two left feat. You winced once more as he stepped on your feet again. "Sorry." He gasped again eye's down and cheeks red. "Keep your chin up." You said softly and he met your eyes. His wide green eyes where adorable and you smiled gently. "Don't be so tense," Once he relaxed he didn't stumble so much. 

You looked over him and saw Severus scolding a young boy and you smiled. 

Once everyone was out of the room you turned to Severus. "I'm going to go ice my feet now." You said giving playful smile. He looked over at you before bowing slightly and extended his hand. "Care for one more dance?" You smiled grabbing his hand. "I thought you would never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next would you like more fluff or some angst? 
> 
> I hope all of you have a very Merry Christmas!!!
> 
> Stay amazing~


	8. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord has taken over the school, and your husband is helping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AnGsT

You felt numb. Was it the fact the Dark Lord himself was on school grounds? The fact Dumbledore, was truly gone. Or the fact Harry Potter was no where to be found? No, it was the fact your husband, the man you trusted most in your life, had helped everything. The fact he was a death eater sent chills down your spine, or how chummy he was with the most evil wizard known to man. You couldn't believe it. You felt all the blood drain from your face, felt the mind numbing stares digging into you. 

And you felt so much pain in your chest. "Y/N?" Minerva questioned softly. You turned to her eyes wide. You didn't even realize you where crying until you felt the drip onto your hand. You looked down and saw your wedding ring, sitting pretty, a spell on it to keep it safe. You held it close to your chest, you had made vows. Vows of trust. Did that not mean anything? How long had he been doing this? And slowly, the numbness faded away, to something even more dangerous. 

Rage. 

You felt it from the tips of your fingers, to your toes. It burned through you making your usual smiling face, twist into a dangerous snarl. You brushed past everyone trying to ignore the whispering. You raced down the school halls and to your room your burst open. You threw your robe off without a thought and went through your belongings, before you found it. Your wand. You didn't carry it all the time, but now, it was going to be your bestfriend. 

You ripped back out of your room, a storm seemed to rage all around you because no one got in your way. You made your way deeper into the school, the temperature dropping along with you. You felt more and more anger clouding your vision. You made it to his room, you didn't knock just going to open to door. You cursed when you found it locked. 

Stepping back you pointed your wand out whispering a charm sending the door flying off its hinges. Severus stood there, hand on his wand face turned into a frown. He seemed to relax slightly when seeing you, but went tense once again when you pointed your wand at him. 

"How. Could. You." You grounded out. He kept his stone face. You stepped in the room. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" You whispered. His eyes flashed with emotion only you could catch after being with him. "You, you killed someone Severus." 

Tears where starting to pour out again. "You killed a man that trusted us!" Anger was starting to twist into Severus face. "He was not a angle Y/N" He snapped. Eyes still raging in pain and fury, you could only snarl in anger. 

"And neither where you apparently." He glared. "I was never an angle." 

Dropping your wand slightly you looked at him in pain. "You where to me." He blinked. Walking fully in you looked at his dresser, one picture of the two of you sat there. His lips where turned up while you where in a full smile. Your honeymoon. You grabbed it in your hand looking at it. 

"How long." You whispered. 

"How long what?" You narrowed your gaze keeping your back to him. "Don't play dumb Severus." You spat his name like venom. "How long have you been a death eater? Since we met? Since we have been married? How. Long." When silence was the only answer you felt your heart brake. You had your answer, but it wasn't enough. Turning around you screamed in anger flinging the picture frame towards him. He ducked and the crash of glass on the wall echoed. 

The only sound was your heavy breathing. "Tell me!" You screamed. He winced slightly before keeping his stone face. "Before we met." Your hand dropped to your side. "Why?" 

You asked the one question that was weighing on your mind the whole time. "Why would you do this?" He didn't answer. All anger left your body, leaving it heavy and hurt. You tugged at your wedding wring until it popped off. You held it out and dropped it. It clattered on the ground rolling till it fell. Severus was looking at it, before looking up. "Is that all?" You blinked before nodding. 

"Ya. That's all." You said voice void of emotion. Turning around you grabbed your wand walking it. You waved it and the broken door mended itself an slammed. Dropping your hand you walked through the halls. Everything was silent, you could smell the fear in the building. Like the school itself was afraid. 

And you where to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! 
> 
> Stay amazing~


	9. Love Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still heartbroken with Snape, when he brushes with death that's the last thing on your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst beginning fluff ending\
> 
> Warning: Blood, cursing.

You don't know why you where walking through the halls at night, perhaps to ease your mind into sleep, which was hard to come by these days. Your feet padded softly down the dark hallway, only the light of the moon created a angelic white shadow to light your path. You didn't exactly know where you were going, or perhaps you did. As you walked down and down into the school you realized where you were. The potions classroom. Of course. You sighed in anger and went to turn around when voices caught your ear. 

Turning around wand ready you froze when you saw those three troublemakers. "What are you doing here?" I whispered harshly. They where crouched behind and looking through the foggy glass. They motioned you to come by them and with a roll of your eyes, you did. 

You tried to strain your hearing to listen to the conversation, but when you heard a hiss, you froze. "No." You whispered as the sound of a body thudded against the glass blood spraying with it. "No!" You cried out standing up while Harry and Ron both grabbed you and pulled you down. You squirmed in their hold hot tears pouring down your skin as each thud sounded. They finally let go and you shot into the room slapping a hand over your mouth at seeing Severus. He was slumped against the wall, weakly blinking his eyes, blood dripping from his lip. 

Dropping to your knees you took off your robe pressing it to his stomach. A string of No's came from your mouth and you gasped for air trying to control your breathing. You quickly saw the wound on his neck and placed your hand over his. "Severus." You sobbed as he weakly looked at you. His chest weakly rising up and down. Harry dropped by you and looked pale. 

You watched as Severus eyes welled, a tear slipping down. "T-take them. Please." He gasped and Harry turned. "Give me something! I vile, something!" He said looking and Hermione who dug through her bag and pulled out one. Harry put it next to his cheek and gathered it. 

You sobbed again and buried your face into his cloak. "Take them to the Pensive." Harry closed his hand around the glass. "Look at me." Harry looked up along with you. "You have your mothers eyes." He whispered. He turned letting a hard breath out and went still. 

You pulled your hand away from his stomach and grabbed your wand. You started whispering healing spells, "Go." You cried to the three students who looked in shock. You looked at them anger in your eyes. "GO! Kill that son of a bitch!" You roared and they nodded scampering off, Harry giving you one last look. You sobbed whispering more healing spells, the blood was slowly disappearing, but his breath was still not coming back. "Severus please, please don't leave me." 

You cried as you took your hand away from his neck. You dug through your bag looking for anything what would help you. When something caught your eye. Looking up on the desk your ring sat there, the opal in the middle pulsing slightly. Scrambling up you picked it up between your fingers. You squinted when it hit you, it wasn't regular opal. 

It was a pheonix tear cooled into solid form. "You are a genius." You whispered looking at Snape. Quickly you walked over there again and looked at the ring. Taking your shoe your brought it down and a crack was heard. Looking at it you saw it was not cracked. Picking it up you grabbed your wand and whispered a smell, almost sounding like nothing was coming out. 

It turned into liquid and you moved it in the air towards his mouth. You gently opened it and the glistening liquid slid down his throat. You held your breath as the seconds ticket away. "Come on Sev, come back to me." You whispered feeling the hopelessness begin to build. 

When you saw his chest rise, and then fall. Then rise, and fall. You laughed in relief the tears once again falling, though of happiness. You needed to get him to Madam Pomfrey. He was still injured, even with the tear his condition was critical. You grabbed him gently and teleported to the medical wing. 

Crashing to the floor your groaned. You had used a lot of magic, and mentally you were ready to crack. Struggling up you looked around. "Madam Pomfrey!?" You called, noise came and Madam Pomfrey walked in holding a vile, upon spotting Severus she dropped it the glass shattering. "Dear me! What in the heavens happened!?" She said helping you grab Severus and bring him in a bed. "Voldemort." Was your bitter reply. 

"I used a phoenix tear, but his injuries are still bleeding a little." You gasped as she worked quickly. "Ok, I need you to leave for a second, I promise you he is in safe hands." You looked at her eyes wide. "What?! No, I'm not leaving him." 

"Y/N you are a distraction for me right now, please it's best for him." She spoke sternly yet softly. You finally nodded and sat outside the room. You waited, and waited. You where sitting on the ground trying not to nod off. The sun was starting to peak through the windows again when Madam Pomfrey walked out. "He is stable dear, but I don't know when he will wake up, some venom was in his system, unfortunately his left leg is paralyzed now." 

"But he's alive?" You questioned softly. She nodded and you gasped in relief. "Now, go get some rest, I have a feeling a fights coming soon." You looked at her and nodded. "Could I sleep with him?" She frowned but nodded. You walked in and saw his still form. You placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and sat in the chair, darkness taking over you. 

***  
A young Y/N walked through the halls of Hogwarts her H/C pulled into a ponytail and her school uniform on. She was holding books when she walked into the library. Setting them down , only one other student was in there. A Slytherin. Y/N mostly ignored the boy and started doing her homework. It was on her potions homework when she muttered out a curse sighed as she put her head against the table. 

"Could you be quite?" Y/N's head shot up as the boy spoke. Her face twisted into a small scowl. "So sorry to bother you with my pain." The boy rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "What are you doing?" She sighed. "Potions." He set down his book and walked over. Looking at the homework he snorted. 

"This is easy." The girl glared. "Well not for me." He sighed pulling up a chair. "Fine, I'll help you." The girl glared back. "I didn't ask for your help." 

***  
Second Year

Y/N was in the library again. She sighed slowly doing her potions homework, the boys help did actually help. Not that she would ever admit it. But now, she was stuck on a question. She flipped through her pages of notes growling in frustration, of course she didn't write this down. The door opened and she looked up seeing the Slytherin boy. Without words he sat at her table and pulled out his own book. She looked at him and he finally looked up. 

"What?" She blinked. "C-could you help me?" She bit out. He looked at her notebook and nodded. After they finished the girl yawned and stood up. "Thanks for the help, what's your name?" He looked at you through that curtain of black hair. "Severus Snape." You nodded. "Mines Y/F/N Y/L/N" He nodded. "Nice to meet you Y/N." She smiled. "Thanks for the help again!" With that she left.  
***  
Third Year

Y/N was walking the halls when she heard a commotion. Turning the corner she saw three Gryffindor's messing with a Slytherin. Wait, she knew that Slytherin. "Hey!" She called walking over there. The bullies turned and Severus was dropped from the air. "What's it to you, just keep walking bitch." One snarled. "It's my problem because that's my friend, leave him alone." She growled grabbing her wand. They looked at her and laughed. "Look James, the little H/N is trying to be brave." 

Y/N's hand was shaking a little but held determination. "I won't say it again," She threw her favorite charm at them, "Leave. Him. Alone." They looked at the leader, James. Who scoffed and left the other two following. Y/N quickly walked to Severus. "Are you ok?" She squatted giving her hand. He slapped it away. "I didn't ask for your help." He snapped stumbling up. 

Y/N glared. "Well excuse me, so sorry to have helped." She snapped and walked away. "Wait!" Severus call made her freeze and turn around. "I'm sorry, thank you." Y/N blinked. "No problem." She smiled.  
***  
It was fifth year, that meant O.W.L exams. Y/N was almost pulling her hair out with stress. She was in the library trying to study along with all the other students when a familiar face sat down at her table. "Hey Sev." She mumbled writing down another note. "I told you not to call me that." Severus growled. Y/N looked up smiling. "And I told you I didn't care. Anymore questions?" She looked back down and growled in frustration. "How is the possible! Who invented this stupid subject!" You cried getting shushed. 

Severus looked at it. "Come on Y/N, Professor Slughorn went over this today." Y/N squinted her eyes. "I think I fell asleep." Snape sighed deeply then started exclaiming the problem. "Finally" Y/N said as she finished. She stood up frowning when she spotted a bruise on Severus wrist. "Did James do that?" She said gently touching it. He flinched and took it away. "It's fine." Y/N narrowed her eyes. "It's not fine, you have to fight back Sev!" Once again she was shushed. 

"I do! It doesn't do anything." Seeing her friend down Y/N bit her lip in thought. "I have an idea, meet me at the kitchen this weekend ok?" Sev looked confused but nodded.  
***  
Y/N laughed at Severus flour all over his face. "I said to open the bag, not make it explode!" She laughed grabbing a towel and started wiping off the flour. She was smiling and looked at him catching his eyes. She froze finding herself caught it the black voids. "Um, here." She said quickly handing the towel and turning around trying to cool down her heated cheeks. "What are we making?" Sev asked. "Cookies!" Y/N responded smiling as she added the butter and brown sugar together. 

"For someone so bad at potions, you sure are good with cooking." Making a 'pft' sound Y/N turned around from adding the sugar. "That's because they are totally different." Severus held the extract with an eyebrow raised. "Not really, you are adding ingredients to something, mixing it together, and heating it up." Y/N was still. "You...are right." 

He scoffed. "Aren't I always?" Y/N giggled and started adding the rest of the ingredients. She put them in the oven and smiled. "all we have to do is wait now!" She turned around missing the look Severus gave her.  
***  
Sixth Year

Y/N stormed down the hall, she was looking for a certain Griffin. She spotted him, along with Sirius and Lupin, tagging along with him was his girlfriend, Lily. "You." She snarled pointing at Lily anger in her face. The red head looked confused. "Y/N? What's wrong?" Her sweet voice almost called the raging H/N down, almost. "How could you!" She shouted at Lily. "You know how much James bullies Sev, how could you be dating him!" Lily blinked. 

"Y/N-" 

"No, shut up. You hurt him so much, I never want to speak to you again." She snapped before turning to James. "And next time you decide to try and hurt Severus, I will hurt you." 

"Why don't you just sleep with him already Y/N? Everyone can clearly see you want to, he will probably do it screaming li-" 

CRACK

James stumbled back as Y/N breathed heavily anger on her face. She screamed and threw herself at him, Lupin and Sirius trying to pull her off. She was finally pulled off and she had a busted lip, her hair falling out of her usual ponytail. "Open your mouth again! I dare you!" 

"Ms. Y/L/N!" Y/N's mouth shut and she looked to see Dumbledore. She sheepishly shrunk and looked at the ground.  
***  
Seventh Year

It was the last day of Hogwarts. Y/N looked at her room one last time before walking down the halls. She looked around smiling at all the memories. She stopped at the library, where that one day she met her best friend. The train sat there, students hugging each by, some crying while others looked like they couldn't wait to leave. She turned around and looked at the school one last time, she felt a pang of sadness and she sighed. 

"Y/N" She turned around at her name smiling at seeing who it was. "Severus, you leaving to?" He raised an eyebrow, you realized what you said and burst out laughing. "Sorry!" You kept laughing and he looked at you worried. You dropped your bags and without thinking you wrapped him in a hug. This wasn't the first time you hugged him, but still he went stiff, before slowly relaxing at your touch. His arms slid around your waist and your ear was pressed to his chest. 

Closing your eyes listening to his heartbeat. "I'm gonna miss you." You said as you looked up. He was looking down, that hooked nose you always wanted to boop. "I will to." You smiled up at him Raising on your tippy toes you kissed him on the cheek.

"See you soon Sev." You grabbed your bags and didn't look back, because it you did, you would have wanted to run back into his arms.  
***  
Five Years later

You got off the train bag in hand. You looked at the school, it still stood as tall as ever, proud in the sun. Dumbledore had written to you, requesting you to teach Y/C. You excepted and where on your way. Walking through the halls, all was quite since it still was a week till school started. You soon found yourself walking to a place you always loved. 

The library. 

You walked over opening the door with a creak, taking a big breath the sent of old books and wood brought you back to when you where young. You gently dragged your finger on the smooth wood tables. 

"I thought I would find you here." You whipped around and froze at the man at the door. Severus was taller, and he was tall before. His hair had grown out a bit, and he looked older. Much older, like he was bearing the worlds secret on his shoulder. "Severus." Your voice came out in a breathless whisper. His lip twitched up. "Who else?"  
***  
Present Time

You threw another spell at a death eater helping the student up who was attacked. You grabbed her friend, who was passed out and started running to Madam Pomfrey. The medic wing was taken over with hurt children. You left the two and went back for more. You passed a familiar door. The library door was almost unscathed, a small portion burned. You shook your head and kept running, then. Everything was quite. All the death eaters left. They had won. 

You quickly made your way back to the medical wing helping the poor nurse who was working frantically. 

You walked into Severus room and sat. Blood was all over your hands making you sick, your hair was stuck to your neck with sweat. You looked at Severus and gently pushed his hair from his eyes. You gasped when his eyes fluttered open. 

"Y-Y/N?" You cried in relief and began placing kisses all over his face. "Don't you EVER do that to me again." You said tears once again pouring down your eyes. He tried to reach up but his body was still stiff. You grabbed his hand. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. 

"Actually, I'm sorry, I crushed my wedding ring to save you. Why didn't you tell me what the middle was?" Severus laughed but quickly stopped grimacing. 

"I love you." You blinked in shock at the words. Before you slowly smiled, leaning over the bed rail you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was easily the longest one-shot I've done >-<
> 
> If you have any request please do say. 
> 
> See you in 2020! Have a great New Year
> 
> Stay amazing~


	10. The New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hears to a New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is short and took a while, finals are coming up and I have been slammed.

You knew he didn't want to be here. But Dumbledore expected it. So you sat at a small table holding a glass of fireball whiskey. He was dressed in all black, as normal. But you didn't are. He was nursing a drink while you where on your third, or was it your second? 

You turned to him whispering, or what sounded like whispering. "How about after we go to by room and have some fun?" You slurred. Snape gave you a look and you giggled grabbing his hand. You picked it up eyes widening. "You have such pretty hands!" Sev raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you drunk?" You jerked back acting surprised. "M-me? Drunk? Nooooo" You pulled an innocent face. "I would never." 

"Don't lie to me." He said softly. You smiled leaning forward. "Then here's my question, why aren't you drunk?" He made a face. "Because I need to prepare lessons tomorrow." You made a sound of disgust. "Come on Sevy, we have all weekend. Have a drink." He raised his glass. 

"I do have a drink." You rolled your eyes smiling at him. Propping up your head on your hand you looked into his eyes. Your drunk mind was memorized. "Has anyone told you that you have pretty eyes?" Sev looked expressed. 

"Y/N, please, there are other teachers here. Though I doubt they will remember this night very well." He muttered the last part. "But really! Sometimes they look black, but when the sun hits them. You can see they are just dark, like really dark, brown" Before he could answer the countdown started. You stood up swaying Severus standing up quickly to stabilize you. 

"5!" 

"4!" 

You counted along smiling watching the little radio. Severus looked at you with a twitch of his lip. 

"3!" 

A hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer. 

"2!" 

You looked up at Severus E/C lit with the candle light. 

"1!" 

Lips captured your own and you closed your eyes. Severus held the kiss, hair tickling your nose, when he broke apart you looked at him smiling. Then a worried expression threw him off. Pointing to his ring you gasped. 

"What about your wife!?" He snorted and bent his head down shoulders shaking. 

"Y/N you are my wife." You blinked as he started leading you out of the party. "I am?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stay amazing~


	11. Poll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a poll on please!

Hello everyone, so sorry this isn’t a new chapter, but I need help, from you guys! 

Let’s take a poll, what would you guys like to see, more fluff, angst? And what time period? Would you like more young Severus x reader? Or after the battle of Hogwarts? When Harry is at school? 

Please let me know! 

As always, 

Stay amazing~


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should be next? 
> 
> -First date  
> -The engagement  
> -First kiss  
> -Severus defending your honor! (Dishonor on you! Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!)  
> -Vacation

The venom took a number on him. It hurt you, seeing him lay in bed, not being able to move. Madam Pomfrey did everything she could, but no magic could fix this. Mostly paralyzed on his left leg. I didn't know what to do. His blank stare seemed to swallow the room. You told him it would be ok, that we would figure this out. But one statement rocked you, 

"You should have let me die." 

You had walked out of the room when he said that. How could he think that? How could he think I would have let him die in there? You couldn't decide if the anger, or sadness would win first. So you took a walk to clear your head. 

And you ended up running into Harry. You froze on spotting him as he did also. "Uh, good job." You finally said. It was strange, you had taught this kid for 6 years. Yet now, he seemed like the teacher. 

"Is he ok?" That question also threw you. It was no secret that those two didn't enjoy each others company. So when he asked again, you had to answer. "He is..." 

What was he? He wasn't fine, that would be lying. "He's um..." Harrys face twisted into something else, and when you felt wetness slip down your cheek you knew why. You laughed quickly wiping it away. "Sorry Mr. Potter, things are difficult." 

Harry looked down. "Could, could you give him my apology?" Now you where confused. "Apology?" He nodded looking nervous. Now he looked like the kid you knew. 

"Yes, for saying such hurtful things, when really. He saved us all." He looked away for a second gaze clouding over. "He's the bravest man I've ever met." You blinked more tears welling. 

"I will Potter. I will." He nodded and walked off leaving you to your thoughts. You bit your lip and clenched your fist. Turning around on your heel you stormed down the hall F/C trench coat floating behind you. 

His pity party was over. 

Clenching your fist you threw open the door to the hospital wing making students who where still injured jump. Walking over to his room you opened the door. He looked up surprise lighting his eyes. The first clear emotion you had seen in them. 

"Sit up." Your voice left no room for question. He slowly sat up eyes confused, posture stiff. You grabbed your wand and with one quick wave it was a long walking stick. A small branch sticking from it to support his hand. He looked at it. 

"What is the meaning of this?" 

"I'm done watching you sulk in your self pity Severus, it's time to get up, and start moving." Your voice still firm. Tuff love. That's what you where doing. 

"Now come on, swing your right leg over to the edge, I'll get the left." He did as was told. Gently picking up his left you moved it to the edge. Giving him the walking stick and went to his right side. 

"Use your weight on the stick, I've got your other side." He moved the stick before I put his right arm over my shoulder. "Ready?" 

"No" He whispered looking at the ground. "Severus, you have been through worse then this. Come on, just stand. I got you." You looked at him E/C shining. "Trust me." He looked at you, hair falling slightly in his face. He grunted and pushed off the bed. He stood up leaning heavily on his right leg. 

"Good job." You whispered straining slightly from helping him with the weight. After standing for a second, you helped him sit back down. "I ran into Potter in the hall way." He looked at you surprised. He seemed to do that a lot lately. 

"And you know what he said?" You helped him lay down and covered him back up. You looked at him, his onyx eyes looked at you. You looked back, getting lost in the pools. "What did he say." You didn't look away when he spoke. You gently brushed his hair aside and tucked it under his ear. 

"He said, you are the bravest man he's ever met." His eyes now widened face muscles going slack. You leaned over pressing your lips softly against his. A second later you pulled away smiling. "And he is beyond right. You are the bravest man I've ever met." 

He looked at you, then without a warning his hand went behind your head and pulled you back down. You made a squeak of surprise but quickly returned the kiss with equal passion. 

"Thank you." He whispered. You rested your forehead against his, "For you my love? Anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, exams suck.
> 
> Also, thank you guys so so so SO much for 100 kudos??? Like? What? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Stay amazing~


	13. A Spell Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of your students sends a spell flying in your class room, and unfortunately, it hits you. Now, you have to get through the day a little shorter than you're used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait!

You where sitting at your desk grading papers looking up often making sure your students where practicing their spells without destroying the class or goofing off. 

"Ms. Y/N!" Your head shot up at the panic in a kids voice. One students was trying to control his wand and the others where scrambling back. You stood up quickly going around your desk feeling for your wand. You gulped realizing it wasn't on you. The boys partner was frozen in fear. "Move!" You called jogging across the room pushing through the students. Just as the spell went off you blocked the little girl turning your back. You yelped as you where thrown sideways and slid against a desk. 

You felt your head pound and as you sat up you groaned before seeing the boy that had sent the spell looking on horror. You blinked your vision still blurry as you stood up. Once you did you felt off. Looking around you saw the children looked...bigger? Had the spell made them all grow? But none of them got hit right? As you took a step towards the boy you found yourself tripping. You then realized your clothes were huge on you. Your head shot up. 

Oh no. 

"Ms. Y/N?" A child called with a nervous voice. "I'm younger aren't I." Your voice came out higher pitched then you're used to. They all nodded. You sighed and started trying to walk waddling a little as your shoes where also to big. 

"Is everyone alright?" You called making sure no one else was turned younger. They all nodded. The boy was looking down nervous. "I-I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean for that spell to come out." You gave a kind smile. "It's ok! We all make mistakes, just next time. Warn me a little earlier." He nodded. You would have to change clothes and figure out a solution. You still had two more classes to go for the day. 

"Class is dismissed a little early, I need to sort this out." Everyone nodded grabbing their stuff and scampering you. You looked and saw your wand sitting on your desk, glaring at it you picked it up transporting yourself to your room. You dug through your clothes puffing a air of frustration out. There was only one thing that would fit you right now. Digging through your closest you found it. Your old uniform. Your old house colors splayed on it. You slipped it on feeling odd. 

As you finished the outfit you slipped your robe on and walked through the halls. Hopefully one of the teachers didn't stop you thinking you where a child skipping class. That would be awkward to explain. You thought of your husband and the color drained from your face, oh you can only imagine his face when he finds out what happened. 

***  
The children looked at you odd all day, having to explain the situation several times was tiring at the least. But as the last class filtered out you took a breath. Only dinner to go through. As you walked into the dining hall you started heading to the teachers seating when you stopped. Maybe you could avoid this situation. Going to the H/N table you sat at the end where the students mostly didn't sit. You watched as the food appeared and you started to dig in. 

After finishing you stood up smoothing down your skirt before starting to head out when a voice caught you in the hall. "And where do you think you are going?" You froze at the voice of your husband. "The H/N dorms are the other way Miss?" You slowly turned smiling sheepishly. 

Snape froze upon seeing you. "Y/N?" You nodded and laughed playing with the end of your skirt. "There was a little incident in the class room today, it should wear off soon." Snape blinked slowly before his lips started twitching upwards. You watched with a shocked expression as his shoulders starting to shake as he laughed. 

"Um Severus?" He looked up and smiled. "Come on dear," He drawled out the word and put a hand on my shoulder. The height difference was already there when you where an adult, now, you really looked like a kid. He lead you down the halls before getting to his room. You walked in quickly shedding your robe leaving you in your shirt a skirt as you plopped down on the couch by the fireplace. 

"I forgot how uncomfortable these things are." You complained as you pulled on the tie. Severus was silent and you looked up at him. "What?" He shook his head. "I forgot how adorable you where as a child." You puffed out your cheeks as they flamed up. 

"Excuse me! I am a teenager right now!" He chuckled again before making two cups of tea and giving one of them to me. "So explain how this happened." You went through the events getting a scolding for jumping in front of the blast. 

"And now we are here." He nodded thinking. "If it was a fifth grade, then the spell should wear off pretty soon." You nodded before changing into your sleep wear pouting when the pants where almost falling off you. You got in bed having so much more room than before. Severus joined you before your wrapped your arms around his waist. Or tried to. He snorted when you struggled before turning around and kissing you on the forehead. You pouted, "Only on the forehead?" 

He smirked. "You are a child right now, it wouldn't be deemed appropriate." You stuck out your tongue before snuggling up to him.

***

Waking up the next day you stretched and sat up smiling as your normal body length was back. Looking at Severus who still slept peacefully. You smiled lightly moving a piece of hair that was draped over his face, his eyelashes fluttering at the movement. Leaning down you pressed a chaste kiss to his lips smiling when he groaned fully opening his eyes. 

"I'm not a child anymore." You pointed out. He smiled sleepily placing his hands on your hips. You yelped as he flipped you over so you where on your back before erupting into giggles. "Did I forget to mention how good you looked in your old uniform yesterday?" You blushed hitting him on the shoulder lightly. "Sev." You whined before looking up at him. You looked into his eyes both of you unblinking as you stared with love and something else you couldn't place. He sat up frowning. 

"Now, who was the boy, I would like to know If he has potions today." 

"Way to ruin the mood Severus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stay amazing~


	14. Muggle Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader was muggle raised and takes Severus out for a muggle filled evening. 
> 
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so soooo, sorry this took so long. School is a beating and when I wasn't drop dead tired inspiration was hard to get.
> 
> F/F= Favorite food. 
> 
> S/F/F= Second favorite food. 
> 
> L/F/F= Least favorite food 
> 
> N/N= nickname

It wasn't very hard to convince him. He didn't hold you origin over your head, he was half muggle anyways. But he was always worried about going to towns filled with muggles. But with some puppy dogs from you, he was quick to give in. You both traded in your teaching clothes in for matching black trench coats. You had simple black jeans on and a white blouse while your husband had black dress pants and a dark navy shirt. 

Both your wands tucked safely into pockets you made your way down the street. Shoulder to shoulder, step for step. You were in your home town after being away for several years. It hadn't changed much, but it seemed to change so much at the same time. "That's where I went to school as a kid." You pointed out with a smile as you watched all the little kids run around squealing. As you walked past they froze staring at you two with wide eyes. 

You guys did look out of place in the little town. "We could get where you wanted to go much faster if we just teleported." Snape muttered towards you. "And avoid all the looks." You looked at him while you kept walking. "Where's the fun in that!? I haven't seen the town in forever, besides, we are almost there." He grunted but said nothing else as you kept walking. 

Your feet his the cobblestone side walk while small bushes and flowers surrounded everything, larger trees on other areas. You smiled when you saw your destination. A small Café. You walked in the opening of the door sending a soft chime through the room. It seemed larger on the inside than the outside. 

"Magic?" Severus whispered under his breath. You winked at him, "Not just a run down muggle town is it now?" He looked at you as you took off the coat hanging it on the rack. Sitting at a table Severus slid in the seat across from you. 

"So why come home now?" he questioned. Looking at the menu you hummed as the waiter came up to you. Looking up you froze. "Hello! What can I get yo-oh." She stopped mid sentence staring at you. You both where in a staring match when Sev cleared his throat. "Could I get a tea?" He questioned. She looked at him, then at you once more before giving a sugar sweet smile. "Of course!" She chirped putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"And for you Y/N?" You glared at her hand. "I'll have a water." You grounded out. She looked you up and down and smirked. "Good choice." You tensed and Severus put a hand on your leg under the table. She left with a smile and you frowned. "I didn't think she would be here." 

"Who is she?" You shrugged. "No one important." Snape obviously didn't believe you. You swear that man had a built in lie detector. The women brought your drinks. "What would you guys like?" 

You pointed to your menu. "F/F" She clicked her tongue. "I think we are fresh out of that." You felt your eye twitch. "Then S/F/F." She shook her head. "Nope. But we do have this." She pointed at Y/L/F/F. "We do have this." Smalling the menu down you stood up practically shoving her out of the way. "You know what, I think me and my husband aren't hungry anymore." You stressed the husband part and grabbed your coat slipping it back on. 

"Sev?" He looked between you two but nodded and grabbed his coat. "Oh come on N/N!" The girl laughed as you pushed open the door. You walked quickly Severus trying to keep up with you. "Y/N, slow down. What was that?" You didn't listen and he sighed grabbing your shoulder forcing you to stop and turn around. 

He froze seeing your teary E/C eyes and you biting your lip. He placed both hands on your shoulder gently looking down. "Who was she?" You looked away. "Just someone that loved to make my childhood a living hell." He frowned. 

"Why did you want to come here. You never talk of home." Looking around quickly you pulled out your wand grabbing him close. You said the spell quickly and silently as both of you disappeared from the sidewalk. 

***  
You opened your eyes to see grass and flowers surrounding you. You let go of Snape and looked up. "This is the town square." You said walking towards the fence full of vines. Sev followed silently and you gently pushed open the gate door. The old wood creaked as you walked through. Looking forward you heard your husband suck in a breath. 

In front was a building falling apart. A old swing set abandoned. But the show stopper was the giant tree sprouting from the middle of the building. Roots broke through the ground wrapping around anything and everything. It sprouted tall, shining in the sun. 

"This, is how I learned I was part witch." You gestured to the tree. "The girl you saw, finally pushed me. And I broke, and this is what happened." You sighed walked towards the tree. "That's why I never talk about home, because my name is like a curse around here." 

You grabbed your wand. "And I'm here to fix this." Raising it slowly two arms wrapped around you from behind. "Why do you want to fix this? It's beautiful." His deep voice soothed. His heart beat thudded against you and you found yourself breathing to it. 

"To me, it's perfect. Just like you." You giggled and slowly lowered your wand. "I don't think anyone here would agree with you." 

"Why does their opinion matter?" You blinked. "I...don't know." He let go of you, taking out his wand he pointed it at the tree. You watched as a beam of light shot out of the tip and blinded you for a second. You blinked quickly trying to clear the light. Once everything was clear you gasped. (Your favorite flower) sprouted from the ground surrounding the tree. "There, now this town can see two wizards have been here." You smiled brightly and tackled him to the ground giggling while his deep laugh filled the hallow. 

Maybe coming home wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait! 
> 
> What's your favorite flower?
> 
> If you have any request please leave them! 
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed. 
> 
> Stay Amazing~


	15. Mamma Goose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Snape holds your students in his class you show him how you don’t underestimate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at 150 hearts!!?? Like, excuse me? 
> 
> This was done on mobile so I apologize for any mistakes.

You tapped your foot impatiently, looking at the clock that hung on the wall. It seemed to taunt you as it ticked every second. 

You sighed again, I think this justified you figure out what was going on. It was ten minutes past when your class should be here. 

Grabbing the schedule that you kept you looked at what class they had before yours. 

Potions. 

You sucked in your breath groaning. Why, oh why did it have to be potions? Muttering under your breath you swiped your wand off your desk and marched out of the class room. 

You practically stomped down the hall way students switching classes quickly getting out of your way. You where sure your E\C eyes where storming. 

You where going to give Snape a piece of your mind. You went down the stairs two at a time whipping around the corner your robe fluttering behind you.

You saw the door to the potions and without knocking or remorse you grabbed the handle and threw it open. All eyes where on you. 

Some looked grateful, others happy, some scared, and the one you had locked onto was annoyed. “Professor L\N, do you have a reason to interrupt my class?” 

Oh, that’s how he wanted to play. “Professor Snape I would ask you the same thing? Looked at the clock recently?” 

Your voice held mock sweetness. He raised a eyebrow, “yes, but until these dunderheads learn how to properly make this then your class will have to wait.” 

You felt your cheeks flame up. “Really? My class is so unimportant compared to potions is that right?” He blinked realizing his mistake to late. 

“Well Professor,” you drawled our the title. “That may be your point of view, but these children should be in MY class. Not yours. So, after classes are finished, students can come back.” 

He strolled over to you through the desk and stopped in front of you. You cursed your height different as you tilted your head up to have eye contact. 

You heard the students whispering as you two had the stand off. “Then, Professor L\N, if you can accomplish this simple task, they can go with you.” 

Narrowing your eyes your crossed your arms. Potions wasn’t your strongest point by far. “Fine, what potion.”

“Draught of peace.” You gave a tiny wince. Great, a potion that required perfection. You took a breath and nodded. 

Walking over to the shelves you gathered your ingredients and made your way over to the cauldron. You wiped your sweaty palms and got to work. 

It was tense silence as you worked. Carefully stirring the potion you stepped back. “Done.” Severus walked up to the cauldron inspecting it. 

His face said it all. Smirking you leaned against a desk. “Maybe you should take a sip Severus? Might calm down that temper.” Turning on your heel you walked through the classroom. 

“Children! Follow me.” You smiled as they scrambled and grabbed their things pushing to get to and through the door. 

A Slytherin stopped. “Where did you learn potions?” You snorted at the question. “Here silly, Professor Slughorns class.” You glanced up at the brooding potions Professor. 

“But, I did have a wonderful friend to help me through the years. He was the best at potions.” The Slytherin looked at his house head. 

“Even better than Professor Snape?” You smirked. “Way better.” His eyes widened and he scampered out. The classroom empty you smiled. 

“See you tonight Professor Snape.” You teased. He looked at you with a dark look in his eyes. Usually it would send a person running. But not you, never you. 

“Yes Ms. L\N. I will.” You felt a shiver run down your spine and smiled once more before turning around and heading to your class with your students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you have any request or ideas please tell me! 
> 
> Stay amazing~


	16. Parent Teacher talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you and Severus get a call from the school concerning your daughter things get a little tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new! Tell me if you want to see more.
> 
> C/N (Childs name)

You and Severus had decided it was time to move on. Both giving up your teaching jobs at the most prestigious school for living in his house finding small jobs every known and again. It was good. Slightly boring, but boring was good at this point. 

And then it happened. Waking up to your stomach twisting and you throwing up. You couldn't believe it. Learning you where pregnant scared you. Sure you figured that it would maybe happen one day, but its not like you two had talked about it. Leading to you nervously waiting for your husband to get home. When he walked in he turned and saw your face. 

"What's wrong?" His face twisted into concern and he walked putting a hand on your shoulder. You gently took it and rested it on your stomach. You bit your lip slowly looking up. Snapes eye's seemed to be stuck looking at your stomach. He slowly met your eyes. "Are you being completely serious?" You nodded eyes tearing up. You didn't know what to expect, just praying that he wouldn't leave you. But then you where pulled into a strong hug as he buried his nose into your neck. 

"We are going to be parents?" You nodded tears dripping. 

"Ya. Ya we are." 

***  
Then she was born. C/N was perfect in your eyes. She was so tiny, you where afraid to hold her. Severus, you couldn't explain the look in his eyes. He looked so full of love. So happy. And when she cooed. He melted. 

C/N was one the thinner side. She got her fathers pitch black hair, but your sparkling E/C eyes. She had his sharp features yet your soft smile. A perfect mix between you two. Of course she was a wizard. And you got the letter delivered to prove it. And so came the day she had to jump on that train. She absolutely took after her father in potions, while she also loved every other subject. She was a quiet little thing, almost to tiny for her age. You had feared to send her to Hogwarts. 

But one look from Severus told you that you where being over bearing. So you sent her with a kiss on her forehead and a wave. When she came back for the summer, she was ecstatic. She loved it there, as most do. The teachers loved her, and all of her house mates did to. 

The second year was the same, her love for potions pushed her forward. Professor Slughorn had taken back the role and tried to keep up with the smart and quick girl. 

The third year something changed. This time, she was quiet. You fretted over it with Severus, who responded without much care. Saying she was fine. But she wasn't fine. And you refused to believe anything else. The more you pushed her to answer, the quieter she became. 

Forth year she didn't come home. 

You had sobbed into Severus shoulder wondering what you had done wrong. If you where a bad mother. If you had pushed your only daughter away. He responded with wiping the tears off your cheek, promising you that nothing was wrong with you or C/N. But you couldn't shake the feeling. Call it mothers intuition. So when you in her fifth year, you got a letter. Addressed to you two. You where on the train the next hour dragging Severus. 

To be back in the school, after so long. You had ignored your husbands protest as you stomped down the hallway. "Y/N, don't embarrass her." You spun on your heel sticking a finger in his face. "Don't tell me what to do Severus, maybe you should step up. I feel like I'm the only one concerned for out daughters life." You hissed out. His shocked face quickly turned to annoyance. "You need to get your mind right, our daughter can take care of herself. And doesn't need you to barge in there." 

You shook your head and marched to the great hall. You walked in. Students where chatting filling the room with talking and laughter. Spotting the teachers you marched over there. You used to work here, you still had some leeway. "Professor McGonagall!" The headmistress in question turned around. She froze seeing you before sighing. 

"Ms. Y/N, the meeting was scheduled for tomorrow." The other teachers had stopped talking and where looking at you. "And I've decided to have the meeting right now. Where is my daughter?" The children where catching wind of what was happening. They started being quiet. You turned scanning your gaze over the faces. And you froze, you may have not seen her into almost two years. But you would never forget her face. 

"Mom?" She questioned stepping forward confusion on her face. She was sporting a busted lip and had a bruise on her cheek. "Where's dad?" She questioned. You scoffed. "Your coward of a father is waiting outside. Now, lets go." You turned and raised that famous Snape eyebrow and she quickly followed you. 

Once out in the hallway Severus looked at you two a flicker of a smile on his face. "C/N, it's nice to see you." She gave a sharp nod. "Father." You narrowed your eyes looking over her face. "What. Happened." 

She flinched. "Um, I got into a fight." 

"Why?" Severus questioned. She looked to and shuffled her feet. "They where insulting me, and that was fine-" 

"Fine?" You questioned. It was all making sense. "Bullying." You whispered looking at your husband with sad eyes. He was impassive. "And then?" She sighed. "But then they insulted you guys, saying all this bad stuff." 

"It's probably true." Both you and your husband muttered. She gulped. "A-and I just wanted to make you guys proud. B-but its hard." She was on the verge of tears now stuttering and taking sharp breaths. You felt your heart brake. Taking a step forward you wrapped your daughter in a hug. She was skinnier then you remember. Taller to. But you still had some height over her. She sobbed into your shoulder and you took a sharp breath trying to hold yourself together. 

Warm arms wrapped around both of you. Severus was quiet but held his family. After you all calmed down. You sighed. "Now, where is this bully?" 

"Mom-" 

"Y/N-"

"No. I dealt with your fathers bullies, I'll deal with yours." Strutting back in to the room students. Your daughter and husband trailed behind you. You leaned down. "Where are they?" 

Your daughter looked down. "(House name) second on the left." You quickly found the person. A young H/N was looking wide eyed. You marched over to him making children scatter. "So, anything you would like to say before we get started?" He blinked on terror. 

"N-no." You leaned down lip twitching in a snarl. "Listen little punk, I may not work here anymore but I know people who do. I will not tolerate this behavior against my family, so next time think before you open that big mouth of yours because you will be kicked out so fast and on that train before you can blink do you understand?" 

He nodded quickly. Standing to full height you walked over to your daughter. Giving her a kiss on her forehead you nodded. "Tell me if anything else happens, see you soon sweaty." She nodded giving you a small smile. 

Grabbing your husbands hand you looked at the teachers. "I'll be waiting for that talk tomorrow. Ready dear?" Severus was looking at you with a small smile that resembled C/N and nodded. 

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stay amazing~


	17. Expermient Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying a spell in your class ends up with you trying to figure out a way to keep yourself alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work :( 
> 
> Also, 150 KUDOS!!!!???? *Screams in pillow* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU

It was almost stupid. As you held your arms out trying to hide the children. Your wand was of course on the other side of the room. You really needed to start carrying that thing. 

"It's ok!" You said trying to calm the frightened children. You guys had been working on charms to make a inanimate object alive. It was small things, pens, paper. And the spell you taught them would wear off in two minutes. You had taken measures. But you didn't account for two of your students getting into a fight, and firing the spell. You watched with wide eyes as the desk you sat off slowly started moving. And the spell casted in anger, reacted in anger. 

Your wand sat useless on the ground as you bit your lip when it moved forward the wood groaning sounding like a growl. "Ok, on my count. I want you all to run to the door. I will make sure you all get there ok?" You where trying to remain calm. Many thoughts where running through your head. Had you told Severus you loved him in the morning? Given him a goodbye kiss? Where you a bad teacher? This shouldn't have happened. You where a bad teacher. 

You took a breath. 

"1" 

Maybe you where a bad teacher, but you where going to make sure every kid got out of your classroom without a scratch. Even if that meant you would. 

"2" 

"I'm scared." A little girl muttered. You turned around giving her a bright smile. "It's ok! I'll make sure you guys get out. I heard dinner was going to be good." The desk growled again stomping its way towards you guys. 

"Ready?" Small nods. 

"3!" All the children ran towards the door. You kept a eye on them and the desk which seemed to roar and shake the ground and started running towards them. You pushed the children out the door when a shrill shout made your blood run cold. "Professor Y/N!" You turned and saw a student. He desperately pulled at his robe, which was stuck on something. The desk turned towards him and started moving. You sprinted across the room trying to quickly take off the robe. 

Your hands shook and you where breathing hard. Finally getting it off you pushed the kids in front running. The desk was so close. Without a thought you picked up the child grunting and you almost threw him out the door. Another child caught him helping him stand. You let relief flood through your system. Only to be replaced by confusion when all the children where looking at you with horror in their eyes. You turned around and gasped as the desk rocked forward, a snarl in its wood surface. 

You fell to the ground stumbling back tripping over yourself. Raising your hands you closed your eyes shut. 

***  
3rd P.O.V.

Snape sat in his class room. Silence with the exception of the scribble of pens made him smile inside. Perfect. 

BAM!

Snape looked up a scowl hard on his face already standing up ready to scold whoever made the noise. A breathless student looked at him. "Professor Y/N is in trouble!" Snape froze mouth mid way open. Y/N? His Y/N? 

"Explain!" He barked. 

"We where working on charms and then there was a fight and the desk is alive and-" 

"Enough!" Severus barked mind reeling from the mile a minute the student was talking. "Everyone, don't move a muscle. I will be back." He warned and quickly followed the students. The student was practically running down the halls. He saw your class room and frowned at the collection of students by the door. He pushed through them and they looked at him wide eyes. He frowned again looking into the class room. Just in time to see you throw a student out the door. 

He watched as your E/C eyes relaxed only to look confused. Then he saw hit. The desk, it was acting alive. Raising itself towering over you. You gasped as you turned around and stumbled back falling on your butt. You closed your eyes. He had his wand out and he roared a spell he knew all to well. 

"Expelliarmus!" 

***  
"Expelliarmus!" Your eyes shot open and you watched the desk explode into splinters. You covered your face wincing when pieces of wood hit you. You slowly looked up only to be surrounded by black. 

"Severus?" You questioned looking up. His face held pure panic as he looked over you. Your cheek stung slightly and his finger gently pressed on it. Blood smudging it. 

He helped you stand your legs shaking. All the students stood wide eyed and you gave a nervous smile. "Um. I think that's all for class today." They took the hint and left, but not before hugging her and thanking her. It was just you and him. 

"I liked that desk." You tried to joke lightly. But the glare made you snap your mouth shut. "What where you thinking?" His voice dropped even deeper and you looked down. 

"I was careful. I made sure-" 

"You clearly didn't! Why wasn't you wand on you? Where you not paying attention to the students!?" You bit your lip sniffing slightly. "I'm a bad teacher." You whispered cutting him off. He took a deep sigh pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"You are not a bad teacher Y/N. But you scared me. I thought I almost lost you." You looked up tears dripping down slowly. "I'm sorry." You whispered voice cracking. 

And like that, Severus tough exterior melted. He pulled you into a hug. You hid your face into his chest. "All the children are safe, you are a safe. And I will get you a new desk. Promise." You had to laugh at that last one. Turning around you made your way through the mess. Grabbing your wand off the ground you walked out of the class, hand in hand with your husband. 

"Come. We need to get those scratches looked at." You nodded leaning into him. "Don't you have a class to attend?" You questioned making him freeze mid step. 

And that's how you spent the whole afternoon in the potions class room where Severus didn't take a eye off you for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please give me some ideas XD
> 
> Stay amazing


	18. Jealous!Severus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heated fight send's you to cool down, and when Severus show's up he isn't happy about what he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written and typed at 1am. So, you know, don't judge. 
> 
> Warning~ Cussing, alcohol

You couldn't even remember what the fight was about. Something small, unimportant. Yet voices raised and word's where used. So with puffy eye's and a horse voice you grabbed your coat and wand and slammed the door behind you. And now, you lazily swirled the second drink you where on while staring off into space. 

You couldn't guess the time, but as a man started walking up to you sitting right next to you, you threw back the rest of your drink relishing in the way it burned all the way down. "Bad night?" The man smirked. You looked at him not uttering a word. 

"Another round please, on me." He said raising his hand. Another drink was sat in front of you. "Want to talk about it?" He said sipping on his drink. You looked up E/C eyes hazy. "No." You bluntly said. He chuckled and nodded. "I understand. I was just wondering why a girl like you, was in a place like this." Even with your slightly drunk mind you were catching on quickly. "And how many girls does that work on?" You smirked grabbing your drink and turning towards him. 

He smirked leaning on his hand. "Well, it got your attention didn't it?" You decided to humor him. "Got any more?" He smirked lazily. "A whole list." You took a sip of the drink and smiled. "My name's Y/N." He nodded. 

"Y/N? Sound's like a angels name." You giggled at that. 

***

People slowly started leaving, you chatted with this man the hours going by. Finishing your third drink you where a little more than tipsy but still thinking straight. When the door blew open you realized it was raining. The cloaked man looked straight at you. "Uh oh. I'm in trouble~" Your new friend looked as Severus hung his coat and was walking straight towards you. You raised your drink. "Sev! So glad you could make it." Severus was to busy glaring a hole through the mans head. 

"Y/N, come on. We are leaving." Usually his voice would raise alarm bells in your head. But you just made a face. "Why? I don't want to leave. Me and my friend are having fun! He keeps trying cheesy pick up lines on me." If it was even possible Snape's glare got even more dangerous. 

The man gulped. "Take it easy man, I didn't know she was taken. We where just chatting." Severus yanked you up making you whine and rip your arm away from him. "You're so mean." You whined the alcohol fully getting to you now. The man stood up. "Hey man, don't hurt her." Severus let go of you towering over the man his lip twitched into a snarl. "Don't. Tell me how to treat my wife." The man glanced to your hand where your ring sat. He blinked and raised his hands in a surrender motion. 

"I'll leave you guy's to it." You watched him leave with a frown. "Why did you make him leave?" You looked up at him your lips in a pout. Severus would think how adorable you where if he wasn't so pissed. You stumbled past him and pushed out the door. 

Severus grabbed his coat and followed you. "Y/N, come on stop walking in the rain." he growled as he got wet. He had just teleported his way here without getting wet. You walked the street ignoring the rain. "No!" You shouted and stomped away. 

"You are acting like a child!" He called again finally catching up with you. He put a hand on your shoulder. You turned and stumbled back slipping falling right on your ass. He blinked and squatted down. You had tears slipping down your face mixing with the rain. Your hair plastered to the side of you and clothes drenched. "You're my husband. You're supposed to comfort me, not yell at me! That guy was actually complimenting me! He was making me feel good without your stupid backhanded words." 

Severus was silent. "I'm sorry." You pushed yourself up. "Whatever." You mumbled. Grabbing your wand you where gone in a wisp of wind. Leaving Severus standing all alone in the pouring rain. 

***  
You where in bed when you felt it dip. Severus sent drifted over to you. You chose to ignore it, facing away from him. A deep sigh then a arm slowly wrapped around your wait. :I'm sorry Y/N. I love you more than words can describe. I suppose I am not great with words to begin with." 

"..." 

He took a breath. "I...love the way your eye's light up when you see something you like. I love when it's a windy day and you H/C floats around you. I love the way your student's trust you. I love the way your skin is so soft. I love the way your sent comforts me and make me feel safe. I love YOU." 

It was silent before you turned towards him keeping your face in his chest. "Are you being serious?" He gave a small laugh and you felt his grip tighten. And the rest of the night he whispered sweet things until you drifted off, fight all but forgotten. 

Until you woke up with a major hangover the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know times are a bit hard right now, so I hope all of you guys are safe. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Stay amazing~


	19. A/N! (Please read) (But you don't have to)

Hello everyone :) Wildwolf here. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my little piece of writing. I really do enjoy writing and you guy's liking it makes it every more enjoyable! We are getting sort of close, (I guess) To 200 kudos! And if we hit that, I want to do something for it. Maybe a Q and A? But Idk if you guys have anything to ask. If you have any ideas at all drop them below ^-^. Also, I may be rambling, but if you are reading this and want to publish your writing somewhere, please do it. Don't think about what other people will think! If you enjoy it then do it! You are an amazing writer even if you made one sentence, because YOU MADE IT!

Anyway, enough rambling. It's currently 1am and I'm writing this in the dark listening to BTS, so I mean. Yay. DROP THE IDEAS!

As always, Stay amazing~


	20. I'm Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader returns to Hogwarts to teach and runs into a certain potions professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and not dying of boredom. I am actually quite proud of this one. 
> 
> This has not been edited so excuse any grammar mistakes
> 
> Also, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR 200 KUDOS!!!!!!!!!

As you set down your bag you looked at the school in front of you. It was exactly the same as when you left five years ago. You don't know why Dumbledore sent you a letter requesting you to teach, and you really didn't care. Ever since leaving Hogwarts you haven't put any of what you learned to the test. Instead working at a simple book store. As you picked up your bag you walked into the school looking around. The halls where silent, that's right. Almost everyone was going to be at Hogsmeade today.

You looked around at the old walls as you continued your path. You walked past a door stopping. The library. Memories passed through your mind as you looked into that old wooden door. You hesitated for one more second before pushing it open. The smell of old books and silence met you. Walking past a old wood table you ran your hand across it's surface smiling at the imagine of your freaking out while he tried to calm you down. 

The laughs you shared, the glares and eyebrow raising contest. You give a small laugh filling the silent room. Setting your bag down you walked through the shelves you rounded the corner and grabbed your bag again. Looking back as you pushed the door. Or where the door should me. Giving a shout of surprise as your hand went through where the door was and you closed your eyes waiting for the impact. Only to hear a grunt and feeling yourself floating a bit. 

You looked down seeing the ground below you. That means...

Looking up I met scornful almost black eyes. Gulping I scrambled back up brushing myself up. "Severus. Um, I didn't see you there." He raised his eyebrow. "Clearly." He drawled. You where silent looking over him. he had obviously grown since the last time you had seen him. He was still wearing all black, although his cloak was more professional. He looked older, older than he should have. The bags under his eyes concerned you and before you could stop yourself, or let common sense say something you reached forward placing a hand on his cheek. 

He jerked back like your hand was on fire. That made you jerk back in surprise. "Severus?" He sighed. "Excuse me. I was just coming here to get something." You nodded getting out of the way. He walked in before stopping. 

"Dumbledore informed me that you would be teaching?" You nodded. "Yes. Um Muggle studies." He frowned. "Muggle studies?" I nodded. He snorted. "What a pitiful class for you to teach." It was another back handed insult. You felt your skin prickle in annoyance. 

"Careful how you are talking about my class." You put the emphasize in 'my'. He turned raising a eyebrow. "I am simply saying someone with your degree should be teaching something worth while." You walked closer crossing your arms and cocking your hip. 

"It is important. We live with the muggles, a lot of us are half muggles. Including you." He narrowed his eyes. Taking a step forward he towered over you. But you wouldn't slink away. You had dealt with him for seven years. "More important than potions?" His voice went deeper but the twitch of his lip upward gave him away. You smirked leaning your top half forward. "Much, much more important." He leaned back. 

"Ah. Of course, how could I doubt such a thing." He grabbed the book on the desk and went to leave. You grabbed your bag. "Oh." You looked up as he opened the door. "Yes?" 

He gave a full fledged smirk. "It will be an absolute pleasure to be working with you Professor L/N." You couldn't help the smile that wormed its way over your lips at his serious yet playful tone. "And to you to Professor Snape. I would like to discuss future concerns with my class over tea. Perhaps tomorrow?" He nodded. "To clear any concerns of course." I nodded trying to act serious. "Of course." 

He nodded and with that he was gone. You watched as he walked down the hall. Perhaps this is why you didn't hesitate with the decision to come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Request are open
> 
> Stay amazing~


	21. Pet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You beg your husband for a pet and when you get not one but two, maybe you bit off more than you can chew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so so long. I've been dealing with some mental health issues and lack of motivation. I hope everyone is doing ok though.

"Please Sev!" You whined. The man in question was sitting at his desk trying to grade papers. Trying was the key word. Because you where begging for a pet. 

"You are to busy Y/N, what will a pet bring?" You smiled. You where throwing that bait. Time to sink the fish. "Well, when nights like this are happening. I won't be lonely." You ended the sentence with a pout. Severus looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Fine, you are an adult. But don't come running to me when it goes wrong." Not even listening to that part you jumped up. 

"Yes!" doing a happy dance you gave him a peck. "I'm going to get a cat!" 

***  
"Why did I do this?" The two kittens where looking at you innocently water spraying into the room soaking everything. The two black kittens purred and rubbed their wet heads against you. This was the braking point. They fought with each other, kept you up late and got you up early. Tore everything up and you where done. The sound of the door opening made you turn. 

Severus froze seeing your lip trembling and the soaking room. 

He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have any request please do tell.


	22. Fiancé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Severus think of they day he proposed to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Kate for requesting this! I hope you enjoyed it!!!

You and Severus sat by the crackling fire both grading papers for the night. Your sparkling wedding ring caught your attention while you wrote and you paused. "Remember the day you proposed to me?" Severus looked up a small smirk going onto his thin lips. "I don't think I can forget. It was a wonderful day." You scowled your face. "That is not how I remember that day going." 

***

You where late. Any other day it would be ok but today there was a meeting, one that you called. So as you burst in the doors every professor except one looked at you. Severus wasn't here. You walked trying to calm your harsh breathing from sprinting from the room to here. "Wonderful for you to show up." miss devil in pink commented. 

I gave her a smile. "Forgive me, I didn't want to come to see you." You remarked. You watched as the other professors tried to keep a straight face at your remark, except Severus. 

"Professor Snape decided he had more important things to do." Umbridge remarked. You nodded trying to keep the disappointment from your face. Sitting down you proceeded to tell them about why you called the meeting and it went smoothly. After you walked into your class only to realize a test review was today and you had absolutely nothing ready. 

So as students came in you where hastily writing on the board from memory of the papers. They opened their textbooks and you watched confusion flicker on their faces. "Professor L/N. That's for last test." A young Slytherin called out. You blinked. 

Of course it was. 

Your classes went with the pace of a snail, some boy had spilled glue all over your shirt and boots. Don't even ask how it ended up on your boots. Finally the last class ended and you where practically stomping down the hall to your boyfriends room. Not knocking you opened the door mouth already open to fire remarks only to snap shut when you saw the setting. 

Candles lit the room and a table was set up made to perfection. You sniffed and your stomach growled at the smell of food. Crossing your arms you looked at the person responsible. "If this is for missing my meeting don't bother." He seemed taken back at your tone but then looked at your appearance. You walked forward angry. 

"What was so, so important that you missed the meeting huh?" He opened his mouth to answer. But you didn't let him. "I mean, at least a note Severus Snape? I looked so stu-" You where cut off when he suddenly pulled out a ring. My mouth opened and closed. "Y/N L/N, will you marry me." His voice almost sounded snarky. You felt tears start to drip down your cheeks. 

"Um, yes?" 

"You don't sound sure." 

"Yes. I'll marry you." You said more firmly. He smiled. A full blown smile and you couldn't help your lips from pulling up to. You jumped and hugged him laughing. 

***  
"I still haven't figured out how you got glue on your boots." Severus smiled at you. 

Your eye's twinkled in laughter. 

"And you will never know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Stay safe
> 
> Stay amazing~


	23. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't help notice a certain student feeling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wonderful request from Kate! 
> 
> Question, what house do you think I'm in???

"And with that concludes our lesson for today." The shuffles of chairs and excited whispers. "Mister Potter, could you stay for a second?" The boy in question stopped walking and seemed to sigh. After everyone excited you looked at the boy who lived with a kind smile. 

"Is everything alright Harry?" You questioned softly. He took a breath. "Yes, just a rough day." You looked at him with a calculating gaze. "And it has nothing to do with you parent's death being today right?" 

He tensed and you felt a little guilty. "Sit Potter." You gestured to the empty seat at your desk and he slowly did. You sat on the desk swinging your legs. "Remember the first year we met?" 

***  
You watched as first years shuffled into the huge room watching with a smile. You knew who everyone was concerned about. Harry Potter, Lily and James's boy. Watching as they where sorted then placed you started walking towards the table catching your husband having a conversation with Quirrall. "Hello." You chirped sitting down while starting to eat. 

Catching Snapes distracted look as Quirrall talked to him you followed his gaze meeting the gaze of Potter. He stared and you gave a kind smile. He returned it and you continued eating.

***  
You where in the potions class student's filling the seats as you waited for the teacher to arrive. You needed some potion advice for your class. The door slammed open making you jump as Severus strutted down cloak billowing in the wind. I smirked pushing myself off from the desk. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to apricate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making." 

He didn't even spare me a look. Then he started picking on the poor kid taking notes. 

I cleared my throat mid sentence and he turned irritation in his eyes. You raised an eyebrow E/C shining in defiance. "Sorry to disrupt your class Professor Snape, but I need a quick word with you." He turned back to the students, "Not. A. Sound." Everyone was silent. We walked into his office and he sighed. 

"Y/N what do you need." I crossed my arms. "If I'm bothering you I can leave." He was silent. "No, no. Just, I am busy." You where quiet. "He's not him Sev, you can't think like that." With that you brushed past him. "I'll ask my question later tonight." Walking out of the office I looked at Harry and offered a smile. He gave a shaky one back and I softly closed the door behind me. 

***  
I watched the quidditch match smiling as the kids went against each other but frowned when the Slytherin's started playing rough. I watched Harry start to...almost fall of his broom. I turned to Snape mouth open in shock only to pause seeing him muttering a spell, a counter curse. I looked around trying to find the person doing this when suddenly I sniffed and smelt smoke. 

"You're on fire!" Someone shouted. You gasped and shot up seeing Severus cloaks on fire. I stomped on it trying to put the flames out. I turned and Severus tried to brush it off. The good news was Harry's broom was normal again. 

***  
"Troll in the dungeon!" That one sentence had caused panic. You stood up trying to see over the craziness. You watched Severus run off and you also saw Harry and Ron. You pushed past students trying to get to them. When you did the troll was already defeated. You looked at Harry. This kid...

***  
You looked at Harry sitting in your chair. "I know Severus gives you hard time, but I know today is hard. So, just skip potions today, I'll tell him why ok?" Placing a hand on his shoulder he nodded and looked down. You got an idea in your head. "Say Potter, do you know how to bake?" 

"Harry I said a teaspoon not a tablespoon." You laughed at the flour covered boy. You where making cookies, cookies made everyone feel better. As you placed them in the oven you sat in silence. 

"I don't understand." You looked up seeing Harry looking at you. "How did you end up with someone like Snape?" You laughed running your fingers through the long H/C locks. "Professor Snape is like a giant teddy bare, all bark and some bite." The cookies dinged and you opened the oven taking them out. You two ate them and you saved a couple. 

"Thank you professor L/N." You gave him a short but tight hug. "Of course Harry, not you better get to bed, don't want Flitch catching you out." He nodded and was off. You cleaned up then hummed as you walked down the halls, before you could even open the door it was bursted open. 

"Oh, hello Severus." He looked pissed. "Where the hell where you." He growled. You blinked a little taken back, "I was with Potter, we where making cookies." He snorted. "And why where you making cookies with Harry Potter?" 

"He was having a hard day. You know what day it is." His gaze went dark. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I needed someone here." You where quiet. "You aren't upset I was helping a student you are upset because I was helping him." Severus turned around and walked in the room. "He's arrogant, pig headed-" 

"You aren't talking about Harry you are talking about James." You cut him off walked in the room after him. He spun around eye's blazing. "Who's side are you on." You where flabbergasted. "There are no sides Sev! He's a kid!" 

"He's their kid!" Tension roared in the room as silence took it's place both breathing hard. "I'm sorry for what James did to you, you know I am. But Harry is not James, he is not Lily. He is Harry." Severus was silent. 

You placed the cookies down and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just did a Harry Potter movie marathon and I feel amazing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, stay amazing


	24. Platonic student reader x snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape recalls a student of his after hearing she will be returning as a professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we take a brake from the main story line and try something different, tell me how you like it!
> 
> Warnings, mention of abuse

You came in a spunky little first year Hufflepuff. Your E/C shining and a love for potions. Snape watched you exceed at potions, always turning in your assignments on time, always without mistake, showing up to class ten minutes early, right on the dot. Sitting in the same seat as always, scribbling away till class started. The last day of the first year you showed up H/C tied up in a pony tail and your robe (A little to big thought Snape) swinging. 

"Hello Professor Snape!" You chirped and placed a poorly wrapped box in front of him. He raised an eyebrow. "Ms. L/N. What is the meaning of this?" Your smile didn't falter at his cold tone. "A thank you present! For teaching me!" With that you turned away and sat in that very same seat. He took the box and placed it behind his desk for later. 

When the class ended you cleaned up and gave him a bright smile. 

At the end of the day he saw the box and took it to his room. Opening it the scent of cookies hit him. A plate of cookies, spelled to stay warm, sat there. He grabbed one and took a bite. They where delicious. 

***  
Second Year you came into his class room with a long sleeve shirt while everyone wore a short sleeve. Your robe was buttoned hiding your legs, but when you saw him a familiar smile lit up your face, and you sat. In that same seat, and got ready for class. He watched you expand your potion knowledge and flourish under his teachings, he would sometimes catch you out later than you should be reading in the library and would scold you gently to not do it again. 

But he knew you would, your love for knowledge was to much. You where a good student, good at everything but you where great at potions, unfortunately that landed you on the list of being bullied. The first time it happened you where just reading a book out side when someone yanked it out of your hands throwing it on the ground and ran away laughing. 

You had frowned and picked the book up and dusted it off thinking nothing of it. But then it just got worse. 

You got to class, ten minutes early, and walked in. It was once again the last day and you where dreading going home. But you came in with, a poorly wrapped box and walked up to Snapes desk and set it down. 

"Here you go Professor!" You said and sat down. Snape took the box and placed it behind the desk, once again opening it later to find cookies, warmed and tasty.   
***  
The third year he began to notice a change, you came with you long hair cut to shoulder length, and eyes a little less lit up. He was not dumb, he noticed the light bruising when you rolled up your sleeves to make a potion. He also noticed you being bullied. He was walking down the hall when he saw three kids shove you against the wall laughed as you tried to defend yourself. 

He walked close cloak billowing in the wind. "What is going on here!" His deep voice bounced off the walls and the kids all looked at him. The three stumbling over an explanation. "Detention." He hissed flicking his hand to tell them to leave. They muttered under their breath looking at you. You looked at Snape a thank you on your lips. 

"Has this been happening?" He cut you off before you could say anything. You looked at clenching your books tighter. "U-uh, just a little bit. But it's nothing I can't handle!" You stumbled over your words and he looked annoyed. 

"Go to Madam Pomfrey, have her look over you." You nodded and ran off. 

***  
The fourth year he started noticing a change. You where loosing your baby fat, growing in height, your hair started growing out to. But the bullying got worse, and he started noticing you coming later and later, no longer ten minutes early. One day he heard the door open, he looked up expecting you but what he saw was the same three kids come laughing and sat in YOUR seat. 

He silenced them with a glare and waited for your arrival. You arrived with everyone else and froze seeing your spot taken. You sat in the back and as he taught the lesson you squinted the whole time writing notes like usual. But when the potion part came you had it all wrong. It was the only time he got onto you in your four years at Hogwarts. 

"Sorry Professor." You had whispered and started over. 

But still, the same box was placed on his desk. With the same thing. 

***  
The fifth year you showed up with a bruise on your face. Now he was suspicious. He watched you prepare for your O.W.L with vigor and determination. And when you time came you ended with the highest score out of the whole class. But that didn't make up for the bullying you received. He had caught you several times getting pushed and shoved. 

His anger with those kids showed in the class, as he constantly barked at the mistakes they did. He watched as you would try to hide your smile. He found your smile warming. 

And a box ended on his desk at the end plus a thank you note.   
***  
The sixth year you where missing. He questioned Albus about it but the old wizard had nothing. It bothered him, your presence gone the class seemed to drag on and annoy him. No who could actually do potions was there. And certainly not you precise actions. 

There was no box that year. 

***  
You showed up your seventh year. Except Snape could see you weren't the same person. Not even close. There was no smiling, no brightness. Nothing. He slowly saw you brighten up slightly through the year, the bullying had almost stopped, everyone knew your one of Snapes favorite students that wasn't part of his house. He saw you prepare for your N.E.W.Ts and found himself hoping you would do good. 

You did. 

And that year, you showed up, ten minutes early, with a box. He opened it in front of you that year, finding himself missing the warm cookies. You gave him a bright smile, he had missed those to. After the end of the class you walked up to him and smiled sadly. "Thank you Professor, for everything." He nodded standing up he extended his hand. She shook it with a smile. 

"I hope to see your research in the field." Snape said, no sarcasm, no hidden meaning, honest. Y/N nodded. "Yes sir." 

***  
Snape sat at his desk. The door opened, huh, ten minutes before class. He looked up and froze. You where standing there, full grown. Your hair long and shining. You smiled and your eyes twinkled. "Hello Professor," She brought a poorly wrapped box up. 

"Cookies?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Request are open
> 
> Stay amazing!


	25. Preschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your daughter gets in trouble at preschool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this took forever to get out.

It wasn't easy for you to convince Severus to allow your daughter to go to preschool before she would get the letter for Hogwarts. But by god your daughter was going to know how to read and write, know basic math and everything else. Of course Severus's concerns where valid. 

What if she brought one of their wands to show and tell?

What if she told people her parents where wizards?

What if she did magic there?

You didn't want your daughter to be in that position. So you trained her when to talk about magic and when to not. She knew muggles weren't supposed to know about their special secret. And everything went swell. Until you got a call. 

"She what?" You questioned looking at Severus who was reading a book on the couch. "I understand. Is she ok?" Now that had his attention. "Yes we are actually only a couple minutes away we will be right there. Right, thank you." Hanging up the phone you let out a destressed noise. 

"Is everything alright?" Severus questioned his deep voice echoing through your living room. "Y/D/N got into a fight. A fight!" Your daughter was not one to pick fights, she was peaceful like her mother and got along with everyone, while also being quiet and keeping to herself like her father. Grabbing your wand you marched to your closet and changed into respectable clothes. 

"Come on Severus, we need to go." He was in his usual muggle attire, black dress pants with a white shirt and of course his signature cloak. With a wave of your wand you where in front of the daycare with Severus by your side. Transforming your wand into a phone while Snape did his into a cane you both walked in going to the front desk. 

Signing in under your kids name you both walked through the building to where you knew your daughters class was. Going to the class little kids ran around screaming and playing. But they froze when both of you walked up. You understood, while you had a friendly smile on your face you where sure Severus had his usual scowl. 

"Mommy! Daddy!" Your daughter broke from the pack and sprinted towards you. Crouching you caught her in the hug lifting her up and setting her on your hip.   
"Hello my darling, what's this about you getting into a fight." She looked between you and Severus before puffing out her adorable little cheeks. "We were talking about what our parents do, a boy laughed when I said you where wizards and said that was stupid. 

You sighed. "Sweety, what have we said about telling people our profession." Your daughter pouted. The teacher started walking towards you. Giving your daughter to Severus you put on a polite smile. "Hello. I am here to talk about the fight." The teacher nodded while pointing out a blond boy. It seemed Y/D/N decided to fight with her fist instead of her words." The teacher frowned. 

"We are thinking of expelling her for a week." Your brow shot up. "And you are doing the same for the other kid?" The teacher shook her head. "No, Charles was only trying to defend himself." Anger started bubbling in your stomach. "He provoked my daughter, called what we did stupid. He was acting like a brat he needs to be expelled to."

The teacher set her lips in a thin line. "Mrs. Snape, we are giving her slack by allowing her only one week instead of kicking her out." 

"Kicking her out! She's five!" You protested. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but the rules are the rules Mrs. Snape. We will see you in a week." You seethed in anger. Narrowing your gaze onto the little boy you pushed past the teacher who was protesting. Squatting down you smiled at the boy. "Hello, I'm Y/D/N mom. I would like to say that you may thing what we do is stupid but you ever, and I mean ever talk to my daughter again I will personally turn you into a toad." His blue eyes widened in surprise and welled with tears. 

Standing up you looked at Severus who was smirking. Now you narrowed your gaze to the teacher who seemed to shrink onto herself. "You won't be seeing us in a week, in fact you won't be seeing us at all anymore. And tell the owner of this place that he or she should suspecting a law suit coming their way." The teacher gulped and nodded. 

Turning on your heel you and your husband marched out and as soon as you where sure you where clear of their gaze you all teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am sorry this took forever to get out. I had to deal with my mental health above all else. THANK YOU FOR 300 KUDOS!!!!! LIKE WHAT!???? T-T.


	26. RTC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get out of a RTC and see Severus for the first time in a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am sorry this took so long. But I do have a reason. I have been in a RTC. aka, a residential treatment center. Truth is, my metal health has gone down the drain this year and I am just now starting to get it back. So this is a person chapter for me! I hope you enjoy!

You nervously waited. Constantly looking at the clock then the techs. They went along with their day but I wasn't. I was going to go home today. Home. Funny how much you miss it when you can't have it. You suppose that was with everything. You went back to your game of solitaire and focused your attention on that. "Mrs. Severus?" You shot up at your last name and looked at the tech. "Yes?" You responded. The kind tech, you knew her for thirty days, smiled at you. "Your husband is here." 

You nodded taking a shaky breath and followed the tech. It was time. Phone calls didn't do seeing your loved ones justice. I walked in the halls and thought back on my time here. First it was hard, I was angry. But I made friends, we weren't allowed to use magic here. Our wands taken up as we entered. But that was ok. Taking I break from magic was good. 

You got better. You learned things. 

Now it was time. 

The tech opened the door and you entered the lobby and saw him sitting there. You smiled and ran up as he stood up. We collided and you wrapped your arms around him. "Severus." You whispered. "Y/N" He murmured into your ear. And for a second. 

Everything was all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I'm a little rusty. >-<
> 
> Stay amazing~


	28. Severus Snape x Student reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape saves you from some bullies and you both find yourself in compromising positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE READER IS 18!!! I do not promote under age relationships!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings, bullying, and strong language.

You loved Hogwarts. Something about the school always made you smile, your friends, your boyfriend, a lovely Slytherin. The professors, the headmaster, the magic in the air. It always left a smile on your face. Until today. It all started in the morning. 

~~~~  
You opened your eyes at the sunlight streaming in your room past the dark curtains. Yawning you sat up rubbing your eyes. Your roommate, Y/R/N, was already up and getting ready. 

"Come on sleepy head!" They said. You glared at them, never a morning person. Getting up you dressed yourself, straightening your skirt and tie while putting your robes on. Taming your hair you put on minimal make up (or none if you want) and called yourself presentable. Walking down to the breakfast hall you entered the room the flurry of many voices filling your head. 

You smiled and sat down at your houses table digging into your breakfast. "Hey babe." You smiled even wider looking up to see your boyfriend of two years. "Y/B/F/N!" You squealed and hugged him pressing a kiss to his lips. He wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you closer. "What's on your schedule today?" He asked. You thought for a second, "Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Positions." You sighed at that last one. 

"Oh come on Y/N! Potions isn't that bad." He teased. You glared half-heartedly. "Ya, Professor Snape doesn't hate you that's why." You retorted thinking of the all in black professor. He has had it out for you since you walked into the class smiling and ready to learn, little did you know that the Professor would make it a living hell. 

Don't get it wrong. You loved potions, just not the person who taught it. 

"Just do what you're supposed to and he won't have anything to get mad at you about." He said off-handedly looking at something else. You scoffed following his gaze to a pretty Ravenclaw sitting at her table. You felt a twist in your stomach but kept your smile. You wouldn't let yourself ruin the day for everyone else because you're jealous. 

"See you after classes!" Your boyfriend called headed to his own house. You nodded biting your lip but putting your worry at the back of your mind. You headed to your first class and after that you had completely forgotten about this morning and was laughing with your friends in DADA. Once that class dismissed you headed to potions your worry coming back again. 

What would he yell at you this time for? 

Entering the room right on the dot Snape glared at you for almost being late. You rolled your eyes once your turned away from him finding your spot in the back of the class. You day dreamed listening to the dull voice of the professor explaining the potion your where going to make today. 

"Y/L/N!" You snapped your head in the direction of Professor Snape and sheepishly smiled. "Yes Professor Snape?" He glared at your soft voice. You annoyed him to no end. 

"Ten points from Y/H for Ms. Y/L/N day dreaming." You heard your fellow house mates mutter under their breath and you looked down guilt prickling all over your skin. This wouldn't be the first time you had lost points in potions. You tried to focus the rest of the class but his voice just put you in a trance! You swear you where trying. 

The class got up once he told everyone to leave. You quickly packed up shoving your parchment with notes in your bag. "Ms. Y/L/N" You froze right at your put a foot out the door. Turning around you tried your best to smile. "Yes Professor Snape?" He glared down at you, he towered over you with his black coat and tall posture. "Since you where to busy day dreaming." He drawled a smirk settling onto his thin lips. Your stomach dropped knowing what was coming, "Detention." He finished. 

You dropped your head. "Yes Professor." You muttered spinning on your heel and practically running out of that cursed class room. You walked to dinner sighing. Guess you would have to tell your boyfriend you couldn't see him after dinner. Sitting down people moved away from you glaring still upset from the loss of house points. You didn't blame them, you would be upset to. 

Your boyfriend came over and when you smiled at him he frowned a scowl forming on his face. "You got in trouble again?" He snapped. You jerked back at his tone. "W-well yes. But it wasn't my-" 

"Your fault?" He finished. "Y/N it's always your fault!" Your mouth was open in a protest. "You know what, this isn't working. I can't be associated with someone who is constantly getting their house points taken away." You where in absolute shock. You had never heard him speak to you like that. "What are you saying?" You finally spoke voice meek. 

"I'm breaking up with you. I've been seeing another girl for a while now but I thought you would get your act together-" You stood up cutting him off. "You cheated on me!?" I yelled causing all attention to us. He frowned. "Whatever Y/N. Don't talk to me again. We are done." He walked away his friends snickering at you everyone looking at you with a mix of emotions. 

You felt tears starting to form. Quickly grabbing your bag you ran out of the group hall. Running to your room you fell into bed sobbing. 

~~~  
You opened your eyes. They felt crusted from falling asleep crying. Looking at your clock you gasped shooting up. You where late for detention. Looking at yourself in a mirror you grimaced at the face that stared back. Running down the halls students jumped out of the way. As you turned the corner for the dungeons someone grabbed you and jerked you to the floor. 

You gasped at the impact. Sitting up you saw your boyfriends friends laughing. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" You snapped trying to stand up on shaky legs. One of the boys just pushed you right back down making you land on your butt making you wince. "Y/B/F/N sends his regards." One snarked and raised his fast. Your eye's went wide and you rolled to the side just in time as he punched the floor. 

"Bloody hell you bitch!" He roared. You tried to push yourself up trying to grab your wand our of your back. You felt something cold press to the back of your neck. "Drop the bag." the boy ordered. You dropped it his wand pressing harder into his neck. 

"Now you're going to let us beat you like the little-" 

"Expelliarmus!" you heard a voice bellow and the boy behind you was sent flying. You stayed on the ground as you heard the boys running off. "Don't think I will forget your faces! You will all be handed over to Dumbledore!" you breathed in a shaky voice letting out a dry laugh. 

"Of course it's you." I grumbled pushing yourself against the wall. Snape looked at you his wand casting a light. 

"Are you alright?" You where surprised at the question and the softness of his tone. "Other than my boyfriend cheating on me, being beaten up and my house hating me?" you looked at him not even aware of the tears dripping down my face. He squatted down offering a hand. You reluctantly took it and stood up loosing balance you fell forward. 

Strong arms caught you and pulled you up. You looked up in surprise and how close Snape's face was. "Professor?" You questioned. 

"I never liked him." He said out of the blue. Your face twisted in confusion. "Your boyfriend." He clarified. 

"But I never thought he would cheat on you." You frowned. He let go and you took a step back. "I don't know why you would care." I snarked. His gaze went hard. 

"Watch your tone Y/L/N" You had enough. "No professor. You watch yours. I've dealt with seven years of your bullshit. Constantly picking on me, even when I do good you insult me! So, can we just get through the year without you insulting me then you'll never have to see me again!" You finished off your sentence and silence was all was heard. 

"Have you finished your temper tantrum?" You yelled in frustration and without thinking you balled up your fist and went to punch him in the stomach. A cold hand caught yours pulling you close. You gasped as arms wrapped around you. 

Professor Snape was...hugging you? 

You closed your eyes taking a breath his scent overwhelming you in the best way. "I am sorry if it has come across as I hate you." He muttered above you. You looked up at him. "I just know talent when I see it and to see you waste it infuriates me." You frowned. "It's ok." You whispered. "Sorry." you quickly apologized stepping away from him. 

"Um, thanks for saving me." You couldn't help the blush dust your cheeks. He nodded. "Those dunderheads will be brought to justice I assure you." You gave a crooked smile. "See you tomorrow Professor?" He stepped forward and you felt him gently kiss the top of your head leaving you speechless. 

"I expect you to fulfill your detention tomorrow Y/N." You shivered at the way your name rolled off his tongue. 

"Yes Professor Snape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this one XD. 
> 
> If you have any request don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> Stay amazing~

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request please feel free to ask!
> 
> Stay amazing~


End file.
